FairyTale
by inufan56
Summary: What Happens when kagome's feelings for inuyasha is to much for her to handle? What if she can never tell him how she feels. Not really good with details but check it out!


Hi! Im back and not empty handed! This is just One of the many one shots and finished short stories i have in store for you guys, so enjoy and please Give me ANY thoughts and opinions about it kay! thanks!

* * *

><p>I felt my breath go faster then usual and my guts slam against my tummy making me cover it with my small hands, i smiled automatically not really knowing if something was funny or i was just happy, in my head i imagained myself rolling my eyes <em>Here we go again...You can make it kagome...Just nod and giggle every few seconds. <em>I sighed and looked at the man who was the cause of my suffering " H-Hey Inuyasha" He smiled at me waving at me again " Hey kagome! hows it going?" I felt my guts slam around in my tummy again and i smiled bigger, as he got to his 1 foot point in front me. See believe it or not this is as close as we were going to get and i was hypervanilating the whole time, wait...Their was that one time he showed me some pictures of these weird cats dressed up in wierd costumes, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world literally he was laughing his ass off. (Of course i just laughed along with him, all the while thinking that his laugh was sooo freakin CUTE!) I smiled wider forgetting to answer, he looked at me weird and started to talk to my cousin sango, taking that as my cue to run i started to walk away.

Then i was pulled back, i looked back and say my cousin still talking to Inuyasha but holding on to my shirt with her hand while i was behind her. " I know right? here Kags knows more about those bands then me right Kaggie?" All i heard was kags knows more, I gave a glare at her then i said dumbfounded " Huh?" Inuyasha smiled crookedly and said " I was talking about Maroon 5 its a old one but i like it...Do you kow the band?" To stuned to even think straight i nodded my head " Uh huh" He smiled again. _Oh my god he's killing me, stop it! stop it! oh my god...i need to get out of here before i look even more stupid. _I noticed he was talking again and then he looked at me expectantly, pulling words out of my ass i said " Yeah. i like that one too" He gave me a light bulb smile " Really? Wow, most girls i know won't even listen to them, glad you do though" I smiled wider at him " Yeah, hey im going to check on the kids kay? be right back." i all but ran towards my grandma's house which was just two houses away, of course i wasn't going to check on the kids bu ti know there is a nice little spot behind my grandpas car away from him and of sight. as soon as i got in the drive way i looked back and saw that they weren't paying attention to me, running behind my grandpa's car i put my hand over my heart and slowing slid down the side length of the car smiling at the feeling of my heart beating out of my chest. " Argah how could something that brings me so much trouble feel so good?" I closed my eyes savoring the feeling.I dont know how long i was there but it didn't take long for inuyasha to break my silence " Kags?.. Are you okay? Do need help?" I sqweezed my eyes tighter praying to what ever air plane to come down and crush me. Finally realizing that he wasn't going away i opened them " No, Im fine thanks for asking though" Standing up i brushed off imaginary dust of my clothes, trying with all my might not to stare at him _Gods why couldn't you make him ugly? I need...*sighs* i need...Oh gods i need to hug him...I wanna touch him. _" *cough* Kags? Do i have somthing on my face?" Dumbfoundly i came back to earth realizing i was staring at the shape of nose, then his lips, then the curve of his eyes..._Your hopless chick. _" Huh? OH! no nothing...I thought it was...Nevermind." I walked over by the sidewalk in front of my grandmas house silently listening to the party going on in the backyard ,i sat down on the side walk grabbing some left over chalk from the kids, and started to draw.

" Are you okay? your not usaully this...Out of it." inuaysha said sitting next to me '_Yeah well i was never a whole fricken school year without you in front of me soo tough luck, Now hug me' _instead of saying that i chickened out and said " I know..I just got alot of things going on." He nodded getting closer to me he took the chalk from my hands and said " I've heard alot about you ALL year...I go to school with Kouga, He doesn't stop talking about you," I froze looking up at him.._The tall dude who keeps getting in my face...I swear i almost lost my first kiss cause of him _Kouga lived next door to sango and he never failed to notice when i was over at her house, he always flirted and i always helped him with his sad collection of poor pick-up lines.I narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha " Really? What kinds of things" He smiled at me and i swear i thought i saw him sneak a glance at my lips. " well...Things i never knew about you, and i've known you since you were 5, I know you tell sexual jokes...you talk ALOT-I've never even heard you tell me a long story, im kinda jealous of him" I talk alot? Oh kouga must have put that voice recorder in sangos backyard chuckled and my heart soared " Oh? Why?" He blushed red and i just waved it off as a reaction to me getting to interested in what he was drawing,He covered it though and kept on talking "Well,...He tells me alot about the attention you get from other guys..."_figures the one time i let him go to the libary with me walking,he assumes every guy is looking at me...they probally wanted to know if i could give them sangos number_ I blushed and looked away, Deciding that Kouga was a little to involved in my life. " Do you like one of them?" If it was possible i sputtered and blushed even redder " I-Um-No?" He furrowed his eyebrows " That sound more like a question..*cough* Argah you know what i'm coming out with it" _Oh God Oh God Oh God Please don't be gay PLEASE DON'T BE GAY! _" You already moved on? You dont like me nomore?" I froze feeling everything in my body shut down. the only thing coming out of my mouth was " Eh?" He narrowed his eyes at me, grabbing my shoulders he shoved me closer to him capturing my lips in a hot rough kiss. I felt my self fly away, _Is this how cloud nine feels? No, its much better, this has to be cloud billion...Ahh how long have i waited for this? Decades. _Trying to make the best of this moment i crushed myself closer to him taking the lead in the kiss, Drinking the color from his perfect lips. It wasn't until i felt my lungs tighten painfully that i realized, I needed to breathe. Thankfully Inuyasha pulled away breathing heavy,Not looking at him i looked down at the sidewalk my eyes closed, when i opened them i saw in big blue letters I+K= 3 With a cry i looked up at Inuyasha. He was flushed and staring at me but when i was up fully his eyes went to my lips, " You have no idea how much i suffered without seeing you, Kouga didn't help me at all, describing you to me, telling me how much he liked you. I was ready to kill, but now, *sighs* Oh god, now i feel your love again...Now i want more."With a grin he pulled me in for another kiss, making me feel weak. *COUGH COUGH * I jumped away from Inuyasha hearing someone cough loudly " Fudge!" I crawled away from Inuyasha and then looked up to see sango.

" I leave you guys alone for a fricken hour and everyone in the backyard disapears, guess where i found them?In the living room, 'Aww'Ing and 'eww'ing! They even had popcorn! " My head whipped to the house and true to her word there on the porch and from the living room window was my family, staring at me . Hearing a laugh i look over to Inuyasha finding him staring at me " I never got to tell you how animated your eyes are, They went from lusty to 'Imma kills you bastards' In like 3 seconds!" _oh god he notices what lusty looks like in my eyes! and he said it outloud! the jerk! _then before i could answer he had me in his arms kissing me senseless, whispering against his lips i said " Thats not fair, I can't stay mad at you" He smirked and said while kissing my neck " Thats a relief, Whenever im mad at you, you seem to know and you give me this. scrunch of a nose and a lightbulb smile...It gets me melting" I felt weak to my knee's this can't be happening " MM Kagome, Be mine...Be my girlfriend" I nodded my head and he hugged me, I hugged him back kissing his chest in the process. _This is too good to be true...it has to be a fairytale._


End file.
